


20 Sentences - DaiSuga

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 Sentences, M/M, daisuga is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 sentences full of Daisuga love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Sentences - DaiSuga

**20 Sentences - DaiSuga**

 

1\. Fish

There are many fishes in the sea but Suga would say "but no one's as hot as Daichi."

2\. HEART

If only time had never been a bitch, Daichi would trade his heart only for Suga to survive but it's too late already since Suga had let go before he can reach the hospital.

3\. Epic

Their first date had been an epic moment in their lives because there's too much happening not according to plan, Daichi's shirt got ripped for some reasons, Suga now painfully knows what a human pinball is, the two of them were chased by a mad dog, and a lot more misfortunes but all of those were washed away when Daichi kissed him like there's no tomorrow and it was the best first date ever.

4\. Selfie

Their first picture together as a couple had Suga landing in between Daichi's thighs and oh boy how lucky Noya is to capture the moment where the boys' blush can rival the Nekoma's uniform.

5\. Handsome

When Daichi suddenly blurted out, "Aren't I handsome?", one morning while they brush their teeth, Suga can't help but laugh softly, kissed Daichi on his lips toothpaste foam and all then replied, "Yes darling you are, now go brush your teeth before we get late for work."

**(A/N: I so love domestic DaiSuga XD )**

6\. Equal

"So Suga, if 1 + 1 = 2, can I say to you that 1 + 4 + 3 = I Love You?", now Suga has proof that Daichi is the most cheesiest person he had known.

7\. Anonymous

One day Daichi received a love letter written by anonymous and he can't help but to laugh fondly because there's only one person he knows who has that handwriting and so he set off to find a certain silver headed angel of Karasuno volleyball.

8\. 4:13

He asked Daichi to meet him in the clubroom at 4:15, he's going to confess to him now before his courage left him, but at 4:13 the doors opened to reveal Daichi and in his haste & nervousness Suga blurted out so suddenly, "Daichi I think I'm in love with you, so will you go out with me please?"

9\. Blush

And how can Daichi say no to that bright pink blush on Suga's adorable face.

10\. Bus

The away games has always been the best moments for Daichi because he always had an excuse to hold Suga in his arms while he sleeps after a long tiring day of playing volleyball.

11\. Trumpets

Whenever Suga hears Daichi sings that song everytime he undresses in front of the man, Suga can really feel how head over heals Daichi is for him.

**(Refer to the song Trumpets by Jason Derulo ^^ )**

12\. Dead

They thought they are going to die when Daichi's father walk in on them making out in Daichi's room, but the stern man, in Suga's opinion that is, only wink at them then said teasingly, "Be gentle with Suga, Daichi!"

13\. Pillow

Which brought a fierce blush on both boys then Daichi grabbing his pillow then throwing, and yelling "Get out of here Dad!", at the direction of the door which closed abruptly as it opened.

14\. Smoke

Daichi quit smoking as abruptly as he started because the first time he did Suga didn't kiss him for A WHOLE freakin' month.

15\. Eggs

Daichi's first attempt at making breakfast had Koushi yelling frustratingly cute, "And look at those unborn chicken, burned into crisp! How dare you!"

16\. Apology

But Daichi's apologetic and goofy smile makes Koushi smile too, so he swatted the other man at the arm while yelling, "I'm supposed to be mad here you big dork, now let's clean this up!"

17\. Away

Koushi's nightmares always consist of Daichi going away but when he opened his eyes Daichi is always there ready to reassure him that he is not going anywhere without Koushi.

18\. Fate

For Koushi, meeting Daichi is fate.

19\. Dream

For Daichi, having Koushi in his arms is a dream come true.

20\. PLACE

And there's no place like home for Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi than in each other's arms.

**********************************


End file.
